Truth
by phsquared
Summary: what would have happened if when Kensi and Astrid were talking, Kensi answered her question and someone over heard?


After the gruesome case, I am now relaxing with Astrid playing poker. And for a teenager, she was pretty good. I mean we were only playing with jelly beans, but she was kicking my ass. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't so instead I made the decision to let her know who I was.

"You can ask me anything." I said as she looked up from her hand.

"Are you in love with your partner?" She asks me, which is in complete shock. Was it that hard to tell?

"Yes." I replied finally, and the look on her face told me that we were not alone. I prayed to god it wasn't Hetty standing behind me because she would take Deeks away from me if she thought that it was bad for the team. "There is someone behind me isn't there, Astrid?"

"Yes, there is. And I hope he feels the same. Otherwise this is going to be really awkward."

"Deeks?" I say as I turn around to face the man that I just confessed my love for.

#####################3

So I was sitting at my desk in OSP, when Callen and Sam walk up to me. And of course they start teasing me about Vegas. Why? How could they know?

"Dude. You and Phantom of the Opera? Really?" Sam jokes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never seen Phantom of the Opera." I say, but they do not buy it.

"Do not try to deny it, me and G. Yah we know where everyone on the team is at every moment of the day. We protect our family." Sam said which to Deeks translated into, "We know that you spend every Friday night at Kensi's apartment drinking beer and watching Kensi's favorite movies. We know how you feel about her and if you hurt her, you are going to wish you had never met her. Now be a good Deeks and tell her how you feel."

"So then where is everybody?" I challenged.

"Hetty is at her desk, the three of us are standing right here. Eric and Nell are up is OPS. And Kensi is at the boat shed playing poker with Astrid." Callen responded.

"Wow. Umm, okay then. Good night guys, see you in the morning." I said and got out of there as fast as I could. I quickly got into my car and drove to the boat shed. Callen had said that Kensi was playing poker with Astrid in the boat shed. And if that is where she was, then that is where I am going to be. I walked into the open area in the middle of the shed and could hear a conversation. Astrid looked up and made eye contact with me, but I put my hand over my mouth and motioned for her not to mention my presence. She nodded and then continued to talk to Kensi. I heard her ask Astrid to talk to her, and when she didn't Kensi said something that I thought was amazing.

"You can ask me anything."

And once again I saw Astrid look up at me with a smile on her face and noticed that Kensi was looking down at her cards, she had terrible cards by the way. Then Astrid asked the question that would change my feelings towards Kensi forever.

"Are you in love with your partner?" I looked back up with my face contorted into shock and it stayed there even when Kensi answered the question.

"Yes." She said and then continued, "There is someone behind me isn't there, Astrid?" How the hell did she know that I was standing there.

"Yes. And I would hope that he feels the same way. Otherwise this is going to be really awkward."

"Deeks?" I heard her say as she turned her head. "What are you doing here? Are you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No, I am sorry I should have said something when I got here. But Callen and Sam told me that I could find you here. I wanted to talk to you." I said, my face still showing shock from what I just heard.

"What did you want to talk about? Because I have a feeling you already know what you wanted to hear. Hopefully." She said. And she was right.

"Yah, I kinda did." I started to say something else too, but Kensi's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Ohh, Hetty, yes?"

She handed the phone to Astrid who started her own conversation with Hetty.

"So what did Hetty want?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't separate us now.

"She said to take action."

"I don't get it..." I started to say but then felt the warmth of lips on my face. When I realized what was happening, I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her back. I could hear in the distance Astrid saying that the mission was complete, and I made a mental note to myself that I would have to ask Hetty about this later. But right now I was going to just enjoy the warmth of the lips from the woman I loved on mine. I was just going to savor the moment of Bad-ass Blye's lips crashing into mine passionatley. And even though I always tease her about being soft, I loved this new side of her she was letting me see. I would thank her later. But for now. Marty Deeks, just let her know how much you love her.


End file.
